


Telephone

by TheMightyChipmunk



Series: Reddie Meet-Cute AUs [10]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 13:58:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14833580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMightyChipmunk/pseuds/TheMightyChipmunk
Summary: The only good part about getting notes from Ben was that he got to talk to Eddie, Ben’s assistant. Ben, being director of a movie, was a pretty busy guy. So, he usually delegated “dealing with the composer” to Eddie.And boy was Richie thankful.“Okay which ones were the notes on?” Richie asked, grabbing a pen and a sticky note.“Um... two, three, seven, nine, twelve, and thirteen.”“Jesus Christ.”





	Telephone

**Author's Note:**

> *old lady voice* I've been gone for 12 years

**_Tuesday, July 20th, 1:32PM_ **

  


“Richie? Did I wake you?” A voice asked incredulously and Richie groaned, rolling over and shoving his face in the couch cushion. He honestly didn’t even remember grabbing the phone and holding it to his ear, but here he was.   
  
“Yes. Yes you did. But uh, it’s okay. What’s up?”    
  
“I have some notes, from Ben.”    
  
“Who?” Richie asked, mid-yawn. He could practically hear Eddie roll his eyes.    
  
“You can’t see me but I’m rolling my eyes. Your director! Ben Hanscom! He has some musical notes.” Richie groaned loudly as he shoved himself up and towards his computer, wondering how the fuck he got himself in this position.    
  
Richie loved music. Ever since he was a kid, it had been his escape. It calmed his racing mind, lulled depressive thoughts, made him feel things he didn’t know he could. He loved it. He loved singing, loved playing guitar, loved learning piano and drums and even dabbled in violin. It was his escape.    
  
And so he promised to himself he would never ever EVER be a professional musician.    
  
He never wanted music to be a ... job. When you do something too much it gets redundant and boring and becomes a chore and that was the last thing Richie wanted.   
  
So how, HOW did he end up being composer for actual animated films? How in the actual FUCK did he get to this position? First he found himself leaving high school, dropping college after a semester, getting a job at a local radio station, and then losing said job and then having no money and then Bill told him he “knew a guy who could get him a job” and “you still play piano, right Rich?? Remember that time in high school you wrote the spring musical?” And then flash forward five years and too many movies later and all of a sudden people wanted Richie. He was like.... good at composing cheesy ass anime scores.    
  
Which was fine, he supposed. He was making enough money to support himself and send something home to his folks. He pretty much got to choose his hours and how late he slept in. He could go to work without pants because work was his living room keyboard and computer.    
  
It was fine. It was just that  _ exactly  _ what he didn’t want to happen happened. His music was a chore. He didn’t get a choice in creating anymore and when he wasn’t working all he wanted to do was listen to silence. It was so discouraging and GOD he just needed a break.    
  
But instead of taking a break he chose to work with the most goddamn demanding director in the business. Ben was a nice guy, Eddie assured him, but he was so nitpicky. He knew exactly what he wanted and wouldn’t compromise at all and it drove Richie insane.    
  
The only good part about getting notes from Ben was that he got to talk to Eddie, Ben’s assistant. Ben, being director of a movie, was a pretty busy guy. So, he usually delegated “dealing with the composer” to Eddie.   
  
And boy was Richie thankful.   
  
“Okay which ones were the notes on?” Richie asked, grabbing a pen and a sticky note.   
  
“Um... two, three, seven, nine, twelve, and thirteen.”   
  
“Jesus Christ.” Richie sighed, “okay okay, what are the notes.”    
  
Eddie paused for a moment.   
  
“He hates them. You need to change them.” Eddie said reluctantly and Richie swore instinctively.   
  
“What the fuck, Eds?” He whined, banging his head against the desk.    
  
“Don’t fucking call me that, Richard. I will lose all sympathy for you, I swear.” Eddie responded and Richie reluctantly laughed.    
  
“Did he say why he hated them?” Richie asked as he ran a hand through his hair. It was actually pretty gross. When was the last time he showered? He couldn’t remember. All he could remember was notes and anime at this point.   
  
“... no. He just said you need to change them.”    
  
“Well, fuck me then.” Richie groaned, perking up only slightly when Eddie laughed. Richie sat up straight in his seat and tapped his fingers against the desk. “What do you think Eddie?”    
  
“Umm... I think you should talk to Ben yourself. Get direct feedback.”   
  
“Hm. That’s some nice evasive action there, Eddie.” Richie laughed, grabbing a mug off the table and checking the contents. It looked just like old coffee, nothing suspicious, so he took a sip, glad Eddie could only hear and not see him.   
  
“What can I say? I majored in Public Relations, not Music.”    
  
“Well I didn’t major in either of those, Eds, and yet look where I fucking am.” Richie complained. Eddie was just quiet for a moment, letting Richie mope for a hot sec.   
  
“Want me to transfer you?”    
  
“Yes please.”    
  
...   
  
**_Wednesday, July 21st, 8:01AM_ **

  


“This is Eddie.” Eddie chirped much too soon. Richie was still fumbling with his cigarette, trying to get the lighter to click. He made a groaning noise around the cigarette in his mouth, letting Eddie know he was there at least.   
  
“Goddamn it, Rich. You called me! You couldn’t have waited until you were ready to speak to press call?” Eddie scolded and Richie chuckled as he blew smoke out.   
  
“I was too excited to hear your voice, Eds. I couldn’t wait.” Richie teased and Eddie just huffed loudly.   
  
“Did you talk to Ben?” Eddie asked and Richie nodded as he sucked in smoke again.   
  
“Unfortunately.”   
  
“What did he say?” Eddie asked. Richie took a break from walking and leaned against a random brick wall.    
  
“A lot. Not much. I don’t know. How can someone seem so nice while they’re saying such annoying things?” Richie asked and Eddie laughed.    
  
“So you got nothing from the conversation? Or did you just block it out because he hurt your feelings?” Eddie teased and Richie scoffed.   
  
“He was ranting about inspiration. Mentioned a fuck-ton of composers that I really don’t give a shit about. Brahma, Mahler, Tchaikovsky, Dostoevsky-“   
  
“Dostoevsky isn’t even a composer.” Eddie cut in, laughing.    
  
“I know, that one really made me mad.” Richie agreed, shaking his head. He dropped his head back, leaning against the wall more, and his head hit back harder than he thought it would, sending a zing of pain through him. He cursed and rubbed the back of his head.   
  
“Are you okay, Richie?” Eddie asked tentatively, concern laced in his voice. Richie sighed and stared at the sky.    
  
“Never better.” He lied, puffing on his cigarette again, hoping desperately that Eddie wouldn’t push it. He liked talking to Eddie, it was nice and distracting. Talking about real things wouldn’t help that one bit.   
  
“Good.” Eddie said definitively, trusting Richie and making him sigh gratefully. “Now give me your address, Ben wants to send you some things.”    
  
“What?” Richie asked as he searched through his pockets, “What does he wanna send me?”    
  
“I don’t know. I don’t ask questions, Rich. I just do what he tells me to.” Eddie said. Richie rolled his eyes, because that wasn’t true. Ever. He was being evasive again.    
  
“Okay fine. Gimme a sec, I’m trying to find my phone.”    
  
“What?” Eddie asked incredulously.   
  
“My address, it’s on my phone. I’m awful with numbers and stuff, you know that Eds? My last girlfriend, I could never remember her birthday. She broke up with me because of that, can you believe that?”   
  
“Yes, you probably deserved it.”   
  
“Well that’s true. But anyway, you know what that means?”    
  
“What does it mean, Rich?”   
  
“It means I’m single. So... dinner tonight?”   
  
“Oh my God, Richie, was that a normal cigarette you were smoking?”    
  
“Yes, Eddie, this time it was.” Richie insisted, even though honestly it wouldn’t have been the first time he’d talked to Eddie while high.    
  
“Oh okay, so you’re just sleep deprived then?” Eddie laughed.    
  
“No no, I’m Eddie-deprived.”    
  
“Yeah well you’re gonna be job-deprived if you don’t give me your goddamn address. Also, Richie are you still looking for your phone? Because we’re literally talking on it.” Eddie said. Richie froze instantly as he patted his pockets down, side-eyed the hand holding up his phone and groaned.    
  
…

  


**_Friday, July 23rd, 5:40PM_ **   
  
Richie glared at the screen as he watched the girl transform into a dragon yet again. He couldn’t think of what to do; the only melody that stuck in his head was the one that had already goddamn been rejected. He tapped a pen against the table repeatedly, matching the tapping of his leg and the throbbing in his head.    
  
His phone blaring loudly was honestly a blessed relief. When he checked the screen and saw Eddie’s name he smiled widely.   
  
“Eddie Spaghetti!” He crooned happily, pausing the movie with a flourish. “What can I do for you?”   
  
“You can never call me that ever again. Did you get the books?” He asked, not giving Richie time to respond to his faux-revulsion.   
  
“What books?” Richie asked, leaning back in his swivel chair.   
  
“I left them outside your door?” Eddie said, sounding hurried. Richie could hear cars blaring behind him and thought he must’ve been crossing the street or something.    
  
“Wait. What? You were here?” Richie asked, shocked. “And you didn’t come in? Or speak to me?”    
  
“Richie, I knocked like a hundred times. I thought I must’ve missed you.” Eddie reasoned and Richie scoffed. He hardly ever left the house when he was working on a movie, unless he absolutely had to. He had definitely been in the apartment, he’d just probably been sleeping or in the shower or something.   
  
“Well fuck my luck,” Richie groaned as he went to the door to get the books. He could’ve finally met Eddie. He missed his chance. “Oh God, Crime and Punishment? This book is fucking huge, how many trees suffered, gave their lives so that this could be left on my doorstep? Eds, why did you bring this to me? When you said books I was hoping for something a little more blue, if you know what I mea-“   
  
“Ben mentioned Dostoevsky,” Eddie cut him off, “He wants you to read them. Emulate the vibe. Get inspired.” Eddie said, changing is voice in pitch slightly at the direct quotes. It was cute. God, Eddie was cute.   
  
“Eddie, I haven’t read a book because someone told me since motherfucking high school. Does he want me to write a book report too?” Richie asked as he flipped through the two honestly ginormous books. This was just... so unrealistic.    
  
Eddie was quiet for a long moment after he sighed.   
  
“I’m sorry, Rich. Maybe you should talk to him? Give him a call directly?” Eddie suggested.    
  
“Yeah. Yeah, that’s a good idea... but fuck, he’s not as fun to talk to as you Eds. I can’t believe I missed seeing you in person, I’m really kicking myself here.”    
  
“I know. I was kind of bummed too.” Eddie admitted. Richie could hear the smile in his voice and in that moment he really really wanted to know what it looked like. “Call Ben.”    
  
“Yes, mom.”   
  
…

  


**_Friday, July 30th, 6:07AM_ **

  
Richie couldn’t handle this anymore. He’d read the same page like 8 times and still- nothing. He’d absorbed nothing. If it wasn’t for Ben explicitly saying that he wasn’t allowed to just read the summary on Wikipedia, he would’ve stopped hours ago.    
  
But instead he was curled up on his bed, squinting at small print and craving a cigarette. His phone blaring out was a blessing from God, honestly.    
  
“This is Richie.” He answered, not bothering to check the caller ID because he really could only read so many words a day and he had to save them for this fucking tome.   
  
“Hey Rich, it’s Eddie.”    
  
“Eds! Baby! How are you?”    
  
“Ugh, I’m okay. Remember that time I told you I had that panic attack when I worked at baskin Robbins? Because my hands were full and I could open the freezer door and I thought I was going to die I’m there?”   
  
“Yes and that’s why you now hate the cold.”   
  
“Yeah, my best friend is getting married and he wants to have his bachelor party in Europe, Prague specifically. Just because there’s this club that’s called Icepub? And it’s like -7 degrees in there and that sounds fun to some people. Apparently.”    
  
“But obviously not to you.”   
  
“Obviously not! That’s terrifying!” Eddie said, sounding outraged, and Richie laughed, rolling over and smiling at the ceiling. “Anyway, I know it’s early, but I figured you would still be up and I wanted to ask how the reading was coming?” He asked. Richie groaned.   
  
“Fucking awful. I’m laying in my bed, pitifully staring at the same page that I’ve been on for the past 30 minutes or so. The Brothers Karamazov are not very forgiving.”    
  
“I think that’s a theme in that book. So at least you’re getting something from it.” Eddie mused.   
  
“I really wouldn’t know, Eds, I’m on page 5 of 500.”   
  
“Yikes,” Eddie hissed sympathetically, “Maybe take a walk. Sit on a bench somewhere, get a change of scenery. Maybe that will help you focus.” Eddie suggested. Richie sighed and nodded.   
  
“You’re probably right but that really doesn’t sound like something I’m going to do.” Richie admitted, making Eddie laugh. “I love your laugh Eddie.” He whispered after a moment and Eddie cleared his throat.   
  
“Oh... thank you.” He replies awkwardly. Richie wished he could’ve seen if Eddie would blush or if he would fidget, or maybe avoid his eyes. He wished they could’ve been together. “It’s a good thing you make me laugh so often then, huh?” Richie grinned. That was the closest thing to a compliment he would ever get from Eds.   
  
“That’s true... You know, Eddie, I have no idea what you look like.” Richie said and Eddie just made a humming noise in response, “send me a picture?” He asked hopefully and Eddie barked out a laugh.   
  
“No! Wow, what a thing to ask a guy while you’re in bed, probably without pants on.” Eddie scolded and Richie looked down guiltily at his black boxer briefs.   
  
“Not like that! I just wanna see your face.” Richie admitted, sounding a little too sincere for his liking, “We can work up to other things.”    
  
“How about instead of us doing that... you go fuck yourself?”    
  
“Oh Eds, that razor sharp wit is why I like you so much.” Richie sighed.   
  
“I’m rolling my eyes. Enjoy reading.” Eddie said and Richie tried to stop him hanging up but he was too slow. He blew out a heavy breath and stood up, deciding he actually was going to take Eddie’s advice and go on a walk. Right as he was tying the laces on his boots, his phone vibrated in his pocket.    
  
He pulled it out and saw two texts from Eddie. He swiped them open quickly and immediately grinned.   
  
“Is that what you look like?” He whispered to himself. It wasn’t a good picture, purposefully. Eddie placed the copy of Crime & Punishment over the majority of his face, but Richie could see fluffy brown hair in one and pouty pink lips in another.   
  
Fuck, even when only half of his face was showing he was adorable.    
  
…

  


**_Wednesday, August 4th, 6:00PM_ **   
  
“Eddie! This is like... the first time in months that you haven’t picked up your phone. It’s a little discouraging. Please call me back. I’m gonna explode. You know that feeling you  get in your chest when nothing is going your way? Like there’s lava boiling in there? I have that. Please assist.”    
  
...   
  


**_Wednesday, August 4th, 6:15PM_ **

  
“Eddie I’m so frustrated I just spent five minutes staring at that gif that tells you to breathe in and out with the different shapes. And then I threw my empty ice cream carton at the computer screen when it didn’t help. I know, I know, you told me not to eat dairy when I think I might be lactose intolerant, but this was an emergency! I’m stressed and nothing is sounding right. And all Ben says is “you’ll figure it out when you’ve read the books Rich”. Ugh. Please. Call me back. No one knows how to calm me down like you do. Thanks. Bye.”   
  
...   
  


**_Wednesday, August 4th, 6:19PM_ **

  
“Eddie! I’m really starting to think you’re in danger or something. I mean to be fair, all of my messages have been left in the span of .... twelve-ish minutes? But that’s a lot time, Eds my man. I’m really losing it here. Did you know that it takes me four minutes to read one page of this book? And that there are 1,784 pages. So it would take me five days to read this! Consecutive! Without sleep! And that’s only the first book he wants me to read, Eddie! Honestly I ... I don’t think I can do this anymore Eddie. I’m so unhappy. I can’t focus on my music because of this fucking book and I can’t focus on this book because all I can think about is the music I should be writing and... I quit. I quit, Eddie. I ... goodbye.”   
  
…

  
**_Wednesday, August 4th, 7:30PM_ **   
  
Richie was lying on his floor, staring at the ceiling and feeling just... so sorry for himself. Part of him was relieved. He didn’t have to do something he hated anymore, but another part of him just felt like complete shit for giving up. He just couldn’t do it anymore. It wasn’t feasible! His poor, ADHD saddled mind could Not read Dostoevsky and pretend to care.   
  
Distantly, he heard his landline ringing but he couldn’t muster up the urge to care.    
  
“This is Richie! I have no fucking idea why I still have this landline or why you thought I would answer it when I have a cell phone, but please leave a message I guess. I’m probably screening this anyway.” 

*beeeeep*  
  
“Richie, hey it’s Eddie. I tried your phone but that went straight to voicemail too so. Um. I tried this one... i just wanted to say I got your messages. And I wanted to... I’d like to offer.” He took a breath, like he was thinking of what to say and Richie sat up on his bed, looking towards the phone. “Did you know that Dostoevsky, when he was writing _The Gambler_ , he promised his editor that he would finish it in three months. And he did... but he had the help of this young stenographer. She helped him and... they actually got married after. That’s cool, isn’t it? ... I mean it isn’t... the most... it’s not... important. That’s not why I told the story. The important part is, he had help. She didn’t just help him because she was typing, she was a support. Someone to bounce ideas off of and to pick him up when things got hard and. Yeah. So, I was thinking ... maybe, if you wanted... and we couldn’t tell Ben, he’d be so disappointed I helped you cheat but maybe...  _ I _ could read the books and tell you what’s happening and my interpretation and then you could just focus on your music...   
  
“Or not. You can say no and you can quit. And that’s fine... but if you want, I’m in this with you. You just have to ... God I really hope I’m right and you’re listening to this ... you just have to open this door.” Eddie said, enunciating the last words clearly. Richie squinted his eyes in confusion, still reeling in shock from what Eddie said.    
  
“Open this door?” Richie whispered to himself, before realization dawned and he shot up standing out of bed. He stared at the door and stumbled over, gripping the door knob the second he got there. Then, after staring frozen for a moment, he leaned in to check through the peep hole, praying he would finally get to meet Eddie.   
  
When he looked, all he saw were the words  _ Crime and Punishment _ in gold embossment. He laughed once and then opened the door in a swift motion. Eddie kept the book in front of his face for one moment before lowering it slowly.    
  
Richie couldn’t help but grin when he finally saw his face. He was biting his lip to stop from smiling and fidgeting nervously and he was the most beautiful thing Richie had ever seen.    
  
“Well,” Eddie said, bright blue eyes wide as he stared up at Richie, “A deal’s a deal. You opened the door so...” Eddie made a move like he was going to walk in the apartment but Richie didn’t move, just letting the man move closer.   
  
“Does this mean we’re getting married?” Richie asked, unable to stop teasing. Eddie blushed and looked down at the book in his hands. He shook his head before looking back at Richie.   
  
“You know... I’m not sure. I have a lot of reading to do still.” Eddie replied and Richie laughed. It was genuine and satisfying and felt like a weight had been lifted. He smiled for a long moment before reaching out his hand to Eddie.    
  
“I’m Richie. It’s nice to finally meet you.” Eddie rolled his eyes but still took his hand. It somehow, and Richie was not a romantic but he had to admit, fit perfectly in Richie’s.    
  
“I’m Eddie. Nice to meet you too, Rich.” 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! please leave a comment and come say [Hi](http://themightychipmunk.tumblr.com/)
> 
> based on [this storyline in the movie New York, I Love You which is generally not good, but this is one of the best stories in it](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B0O7c9tf8IQ)


End file.
